Faking It
by Maddymoo Moo
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray leave Fairy Tail on a job for a Duke. The job is simple, re-steal a rare gem that was originally stolen from him. Here is the catch, Lucy must act like the Duke's younger sister and Natsu has to act like her fiancée.
1. The Request

**Faking It**

The Request

(Lucy's pov)

Lucy looked at the request board carefully. She need more rent money and at the moment she was completely broke.

She sighed. It didn't help that last time she took a job all of it went to waste re-building a tower Natsu had blown up.

She looked at one of the requests. It would be easy for her, just a simple messenger task from the city to a country town. It would take her at least a day for that job.

"Hey, Luce!"

She jumped as he pink haired friend ran towards her. Happy flew just behind him.

"Hi guys," she said.

"What's up?" Natsu asked. "Picking a job?"

She nodded, "Rents due and I'm broke."

Natsu looked up at the board. Happy glanced at Lucy.

"Have you picked one?" the cat asked.

"Not yet. But I was looking at one."

She pointed at the job. Happy flew up and grabbed it. Natsu looked at it too.

"Just a messenger mission? Come on Lucy, we could do better."

"Who said you're coming too?"

The Dragon Slayer's and the Exceed's eyes shot up.

"What do you mean we're not coming too?" Natsu asked.

"I can't afford doing a mission were I have to share the reward," she explained. "And this job only pays 70 000 jewel."

"But Lucy," Happy mumbled. "We're a team."

The little cat looked up at Lucy with sad eyes. That was a look Lucy couldn't handle. She was also going to crack and say they could come.

"Please Lucy," Natsu said.

And now she could cope.

"It's just one-"

"What's this?"

Natsu jumped hearing Erza's voice. The red head took the request from Happy and quickly read it.

"I see," she said slowly.

 _'_ _Oh no,'_ Lucy thought. _'At this rate Erza will want to come too.'_

"We can do a better job than this. Nab, do you want it?"

"I'll past," Nab said as he looked a the board.

 _'_ _Is he ever going to pick one?'_

 **A/N Come on, you're all thinking it.**

"Erza," Lucy said. "I just want-"

 _'_ _Wait,_ ' she thought. _'Erza will just force me, Natsu and Gray to go on some really dangerous job. I'm doomed.'_

"What quest do you want to do?" she sighed.

"Yay!" Happy shouted.

Natsu glanced at the board, "How about this one?"

Lucy, Happy and Erza looked over at it.

 **Help. Looking for Wizards to get rare gem.**

"That doesn't seem too hard. What's the reward?" Erza asked.

Natsu smiled in a dangerous way.

Lucy looked again at the request. She gasped.

"900 000 jewel!"

"So much money!" Happy exclaimed.

"For some gem?" Erza asked. "Hey Gray! Come here."

The ice mage looked up. He was sitting at the bar, Juvia just next to him. He came over quickly knowing Erza would go after him if he didn't.

"What's up," he asked.

"Show him, Natsu," Erza commanded.

Natsu muttered something about strippers and passed the request to Gray. The ice mage read through it quickly. He seemed calm, then-

"900 000 jewel!"

"That's what I said," Lucy muttered.

"Are we doing it?" Natsu asked.

"With that much money I could buy a year's worth of fish!" Happy cried.

Erza nodded, "We will do it then. Mira, we've made our decision. Call our client and tell them that we'll be there tomorrow."

 **A/N**

 **Sorry is this story is crappy. It's my first fanfiction so it's to be expected. Please give me some feedback. Anything will do. I hope you guys like it though! I want to be able to put up a new chapter every day, but that may vary to every weekend. Don't worry, there will be more Nalu stuff soon. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Maddymoo Moo (:**


	2. The Duke

**Faking It**

The Duke

(Lucy's pov)

"Whyyyyyy-"

Natsu groaned non-stop as the train continued to move. Lucy felt sorry for the Slayer. He looked like death on a plate.

"Pleeaaaaaaaasee sttttttoooppp," he moaned.

"Does he ever shut up?" Gray sighed.

Natsu gave him one death glare before wheezing again.

"Don't patronize him Gray," Erza said.

"But he can't fight back if I do it now," Gray said.

"I…can…later," Natsu grumbled.

"Please don't talk," Lucy sighed. "None of us want your puke on us."

"Aye," Happy said. "We've already had a few close calls."

"Shut….up…"

(Natsu's pov)

Damn train. He could barely walk once he got off it.

"You ok?" Lucy asked.

He nodded at her. Happy giggled from above them, earning a glare from Natsu. The blue cat giggled again and flew over to Erza, who was studding a map.

"Weird that our client lives in Crocus," Gray mused.

"Not really," Erza said. "It could be anyone here."

Lucy looked at the map, "Didn't the client tell us anything about himself?"

"No," Erza murmured.

 _'_ _Now she's gonna be suspicious,"_ Natsu thought.

"I guess we need to go meet our client then," Erza sighed.

They walked down the road, following Erza's directions. It was getting dark, the day going by quicker than they thought. They'd been walking for almost an hour. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy were starting to think they were lost, but try staying that to Erza Scarlett. So the group continued on. Natsu desperately wanted to say something to Erza, but thinking of the consequences stopped him.

 _'_ _Come on Erza.'_

She suddenly stopped. They were in front of a bar. The strong smell of alcohol swept over them.

"We're here," Erza said.

"What?!" the others gasped together.

"Erza, are you sure?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded.

"Can I look at the map?"

Erza gave Lucy the map. Natsu watched as Lucy carefully studied it. If anyone could read it Lucy could.

"Wait, what?" Lucy mumbled.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu asked.

She looked up at him, "We're here."

"What?"

"No way," Gray said. "It's some crappy bar."

"Well this crappy bar is where we have to meet our client," Erza said.

Without another word Erza walked into the bar.

"Erza!" Gray cried.

He ran off after her, leaving Natsu, Lucy and Happy outside. They all looked at each other.

"I guess we should go in," Lucy said.

"Aye," Happy said. "I just hope this isn't a trap."

"We'll soon see," Natsu said as he began to walk up to the bar.

"Hello," their client said to them.

"Hi," Lucy said uncomfortably.

Natsu couldn't believe that their client actually wanted to meet in a bar.

"I'm the Duke, Bob Stage," he said.

Gray chocked on his water.

"You're a Duke?" Lucy gasped.

"Yes," Mr Stage said.

"May I ask why you, a Duke, wanted to meet us here?" Erza asked.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know I had contacted a Guild," Mr Stage sighed. "I'm sorry for any convenience."

"So what do you want with us?" Natsu asked.

The Duke grabbed his bag and opened it. He shuffled around in it, looking for something. He looked at a piece of paper quickly before passing it to Natsu. The others crowded around him.

On the form was a green stone. It was beautiful, it's shape a heart.

"What's that," Happy asked in awe.

"That's the Stage's Gem, my families pride and joy," he smiled. His face turned serious suddenly. "Four years ago the gem went missing. My family was furious. I asked many people if they knew its whereabouts, but nobody knew a thing. But, about a year ago I was at a friend's party, Duke Simon Armand. I was looking around his home when I saw it, the gem. It was at his house. It was defiantly my gem. One of his guard's came before I could get it, but I know it was mine."

"So you want us to re-steal it," Lucy summed up.

"Yes," the Duke said.

"Not too hard," Gray said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, indoor voice please," Erza sighed. "Well, Mr Stage, we accept your request. Now we'll meet tomorrow here for more details. How about ten?"

"There's no need," the Duke. "I have many rooms at my estate. You're welcome to stay at my house."

"Thankyou for your offer but-"

"Have you got a mansion?" Natsu interrupted Erza.

"Yes."

"How big is the rooms?" Gray asked.

"Fairly big."

"How much fish do you have?" Happy asked.

"Excuse me?"

Somehow a cat wanting fish was weird, but a cat that could talk and had wings wasn't.

"Uh, guys?" Lucy mumbled.

The boys looked at Lucy. She was pointing franticly at Erza. They looked over at Erza, who was fuming. Natsu quickly realised what he had done before.

"Sorry, Erz-"

But it was too late. Erza had sent Natsu, Gray and Happy flying.

 **A/N**

 **Homework is getting the bests of me. I was almost going to postpone this update. But I've kept my promise so far and I've wrote a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I would really like if you guys could help me with ideas too. I have heaps of my own but I want to see what you guys want.**

 **Now on to my lovely maths homework! Yay!*Sarcasm***

 **Hope you guys continue to read Faking It!**

 **Love Ya All! 3**

 **Maddymoo Moo :3**


	3. A Proposal?

**Faking It**

A Proposal?

(Lucy's pov)

Lucy was having a bath. After Erza had finished bashing the poor boys to a pulp she decided that they would stay at the Dukes. Lucy was using that luxury to her full extent. The water was so nice, the steam filling the room in a dream like haze. She had been in there for almost an hour, but she didn't want to get out.

Her stomach grumbled.

Ok, maybe she did want to get out now.

She pulled herself up and wrapped the towel around her. She was careful as she walked out though. She now had a habit of looking around the room before leaving the bathroom ever since she joined Fairy Tail, due to people causally coming in and out of her house whenever.

It looked normal enough. She couldn't see anyone in there.

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She had peace to get dressed. She began to pull off her towel and-

"Hey Lucy."

"Ahh!"

She jumped and quickly pulled the towel around her. She turned to her pink hair intruder and his cat.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Lucy shouted.

"We were bored," Natsu sighed. "We just wanted to hang out."

"Could we hang out after?" she asked.

"But we just got here," Happy said.

"As you can see I'm getting dressed!" she snapped.

"Then get dressed," Natsu prompted.

"Get out," she growled.

"Why?"

"I'm getting dressed you idiots! Get the hell out! What are you doing here anyway?!"

"Well, we were looking around the estate and it's not as big as we thought," Happy sighed.

"Not nearly as big," Natsu grumbled.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to just come in here!" Lucy snapped. "I was getting dressed."

"Then just get dressed Lucy," Natsu sighed.

"I won't until you get out!"

"Someone's got her panties in a twist," Happy muttered.

"How could I if I don't have any on in the first place!" she shouted.

"Is this a bad time?"

Lucy glanced at the door. Gray was peeking inside. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you're wearing at dinner?" he asked.

"Who knew Ice-boy here is a perv," Natsu muttered.

"What did you say Flame-brain?" Gray snapped.

"You heard me Frosty!"

Both boys were glaring at each other, ready to pounce.

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed.

The boys jumped. Lucy grabbed both of them and threw them out of her room. She went back and picked up the cat. Happy made a thump as he landed on the floor next to Natsu.

"I'll see you three at dinner," she growled.

"Yes mam," Natsu, Gray and Happy yelped.

With one final glare Lucy slammed the door.

(Natsu's pov)

Dinner was extremely quiet. Natsu knew it was probably his fault for barging in on Lucy. She wasn't looking at him at all. Erza seemed fine with the silence though. She ate with a pleased look on her face. It was weird. The food wasn't that good.

"Mr Stage and I have been talking," she said.

"Yes," Mr Stage nodded. "We have even came up with a plan."

"So what is it?" Gray asked.

"My sister was coming to stay, however her fiancée had work and they couldn't come."

"So?" Natsu asked.

"I never told Armand that she wasn't coming," the Duke smiled.

"So he still thinks she's coming," Lucy said.

"Yes."

"Lucy," Erza said. "We want you to act like Duke Stage's sister."

"Why me?" Lucy asked.

"Because you have been raised like the Duke and sister has," Erza said. "You are the best candidate."

"Wait," Happy said slowly.

Everyone turned to the cat. Happy looked between Erza and Stage.

"You said they cancelled because her fiancée had work."

"Fiancée!" Lucy gasped.

Erza smiled, "That's right."

She pulled out two straws, cut one in half and put them behind her back.

"Boys," she said seriously. "Pick a straw. Short one has to be engaged to Lucy."

"This is a fake relationship, right," Lucy fretted.

"Yes."

Lucy let out a long breath.

Erza stuck out her hand, the two straws side by side. Natsu and Gray looked at each other. Natsu gulped. This was a strange scenario for everyone. Lucy watched carefully as the boys reached for the straws. Natsu closed his eyes as he picked a straw.

 _'_ _Why is my heart thumping?'_

He opened his eyes and-

"Natsu has the short straw," Erza said.

Lucy slouched in her chair.

"Now that Lucy and Natsu are fiancée-"

"Fake ones," Lucy mumbled.

"-you two are going to go with Duke Stage to a tea party at Armand's."

"So what are our names?" Natsu asked.

"You are Lord Kane Barton. Lucy is Lady Rebecca Stage," Erza said.

"I'll see you two at nine," Mr Stage said as he got up from the table.

"Nine!" Natsu gasped.

"Yes," Stage said. "We need to get you ready for the party."

"But nine?"

"Don't argue Natsu," Erza sighed.

"Yeah Natsu," Gray smirked. "Don't want your fiancée to see you mad."

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped.

Lucy groaned, "This is going to be a long job."

Happy just giggled.

 **A/N**

 **I have no homework so I've been writing. I also have a confession. It's about the two Dukes names and Natsu's and Lucy's new names. I was writing this and I realised I didn't have a name for the Duke. Now, my dog just happened to be walking by. His name is Bobby. So, Bob is now the Duke's first name. Thank spellcheck for everyone else. I typed in random letters and a name would come up. Aren't I just so creative? I just had to get that off my chest. Who knew a dog could make a person feel guilty? If you want to look at Bobby just check my profile pic.**

 **Anyway, thankyou for reading. I'm so happy everyone likes my story. I'm going to write as much as I can (only because I have nothing else to do except read, watch anime and go to school) so I hope you all keep reading!**

 **Love ya all!**

 **Maddymoo Moo :3**


	4. Tea Party

**Faking It**

Tea Party

(Lucy's pov)

Lucy was thinking about when she was younger. She use to go to many tea parties but she never enjoyed any of them. She only went because her dad had to go. She would just wander around in her father's shadow.

How did she get from walking around with her father to going to a party with Natsu?

He didn't look happy either. She could get why. Obviously he wanted to sleep, but the maids stormed in. Same had happened to her, but she had made sure to wake up earlier.

She looked at Natsu. One thing hadn't changed though, he hadn't taken off his scarf.

 _'_ _He must have made a fuss to keep it,'_ Lucy thought. _'Typical Natsu.'_

"So what do we do?" Natsu asked, snapping her back into reality.

"I guess we should blend in," she said. "We'll sneak out later to look for the gem."

He nodded. He looked around for a bit then frowned.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly do you do at a Tea Party?" he asked.

She smiled. Of course this would have been Natsu's first Tea Party. He wouldn't of have a clue on what was going on around him. Seeing random people laughing, eating and drinking in a garden would have be a very new experience.

"Well," Lucy started. "Basically you socialise and have snacks."

"That's all?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I can do that," Natsu mumbled.

"Remember we have to stay together," Lucy warned. "And you're Kane Barton."

Natsu nodded, "You're my fiancée-"

A quick groan from Lucy.

"-and your name is Rebecca Stage, Duke Bob Stage's little sister."

"And here I thought you were half asleep when we were briefed this morning," Lucy giggled.

"Dragon Slayer ears remember?"

"Right," Lucy smiled.

They walked around a bit afterward. Some people made small chat with them, but that's all it was. Natsu was even polite. Yes, I said Natsu and polite in the same sentence.

Lucy told Natsu she need the bathroom and hurried off. She didn't want to take too long. Knowing Natsu, a whole minute alone would be enough to get a fight started.

Lucy hurried down the hall until she found the bathroom. Nobody was in there so she quickly re-did her makeup and went on her way. As she walked away she heard a door open.

She turned back to see a man leave on of the rooms. He had dark hair and dark green eyes. He glanced a Lucy.

"Do you need anything," he snapped.

"N-n- nothing," she stammered.

He looked her up and down before turning the opposite way and storming off.

 _'_ _Well that was weird,_ ' Lucy thought. _'I wonder what's in that room.'_

"Lucy," she heard.

She saw Natsu coming towards her.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"You've been gone for a while," he said worryingly. "I wanted to come find you."

"I've only been gone for a couple of minutes, Natsu," she sighed.

Natsu's gave her a confused look, "No you haven't. You've been gone for twenty minutes."

"Wait, what," she asked.

"I haven't seen you for twenty minutes Lucy," he said. "Where have you been?"

"I only just got here," she muttered.

Natsu looked down at her. Both of them were extremely confused. How was it that a tip to the bathroom had taken her twenty minutes?

(Natsu's pov)

He was still wondering on how Lucy had taken twenty minute to go to the bathroom when she claimed she had just got there. While she was gone Natsu had started to think she was taking a number two. But then again, Lucy wasn't the type to do that at somebody else's house.

Neither Lucy or Natsu had looked around the house, they hadn't seen Duke Armand and the gem hadn't been found.

"Worst job ever," Natsu groaned as he flopped onto the bed.

"It's ok Natsu," Happy said. "You and Lucy will find the gem."

"What were you doing while we were gone?"

"Erza said something about a bakery and I have no idea where Gray went," Happy sighed. "I've just been here all day. The bed is actually quite nice here."

Natsu smiled at his friend.

He hadn't told Happy, Gray and Erza about Lucy disappearing. Lucy hadn't either. If Lucy wasn't going to, Natsu wouldn't. He respected her privacy ( **A/N Lol right)**. He would keep her secret.

But it was bugging him. How could she be gone for twenty minutes but apparently only gone for a few. Maybe Lucy was lost and didn't want to say so? Maybe she got locked in the bathroom and didn't want to admit it? Maybe she did go number two and didn't want Natsu to know? Eh, no. Maybe…

Nope, he was out of ideas.

"Hey, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

Happy looked over at the clock, "It's almost time I think."

Natsu nodded and stretched across the bed, "Good."

The bathroom door opened slowly. Natsu and Happy saw Lucy's eyes point straight at them.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu smiled.

"GET OUT!"

 **A/N**

 **Me again. I'm so excited. I just got the first manga to Fullmetal Alchemist and the first manga to Soul Eater. I love my school library at the moment. They don't have Fairy Tail (I've already killed everyone, don't worry) but they do have a long range of other really good once. From what I've seen they have Fullmetal, Soul Eater, Fruits basket, School Rumble and a whole lot of others (I had to get out before I borrowed the whole Graphic Novels section). They also have DVDs and yes, they have some anime. I can't remember them all but I defiantly saw Vampire Knight (first anime I watched. Thankyou ABC3).**

 **Thankyou for reading as always. I love reading your reviews so keep them coming. I'm going to be writing as much a possible so it won't be long before I update again. I still have no life so I'll probably update tomorrow like I usually do. I shall go now and watch countless anime's and read many manga. I'm currently watching Fate/Stay Night and Deadman Wonderland. Actually, if you have any anime to recommend please tell me. I'll write all the anime's I've watched underneath. (This is a long AN, probably longer that the fanfic itself. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, thanks guys.**

 **Love ya all!**

 **My Anime's**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Fairy Tail 2014**

 **Vampire Knight**

 **Fruits Basket**

 **Attack on Titan**

 **Shakugan no Shana 1,2 and 3**

 **Pokemon (who doesn't love a bit of Pika Power?)**

 **Fushigi Yuugi**

 **Blood C**

 **Black butler 1and2**

 **Sword Art Online 1and2**

 **Ouran High School Host Club**

 **1000% LOVE**

 **2000% LOVE**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

 **Yu Gi Oh**

 **High School of the Dead**

 **Assationation Classroom**

 **Soul Eater**

 **Soul Eater NOT!**

 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzamiya**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

 **Fate/ Stay Night**

 **Deadman Wonderland**

 **Wow that was long. Sorry.**

 **Maddymoo Moo :3**


End file.
